Colorado Springs Fire Department
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons *Shop number in brackets 'Fire Station 1' - 29 South Weber Street Built 1925 : Engine 1 (448)- 2005 Spartan Advantage/Rosenbauer (1500/500) : Truck 1 (312)- 1997 HME 1871/Central/R.K. Aerials (-/-/109' RMA) : Battalion 1 (134) - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 : Utility 1 '(025) - 2006 Ford F-350 XL Super Duty 4×4 (Ex-Utility 17) 'Fire Station 2 - 314 East San Miguel Street Built 1939 : Engine 2 - 1996 E-One Cyclone II/Superior body (mount by Becker) (1500/750) (s/n:SE 1634) : TM(Tactical Medic) 2 - Dodge RAM Sprinter 2500 'Fire Station 3' - 922 West Colorado Avenue Built 1951/1982 : Engine 3 '(438) - 1996 E-One Cyclone II/Superior body (mount by Becker (1500/750) (s/n:SE 1632) refurbished in 2014 : '''Brush 3 '(238) - 2016 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) '''Fire Station 4 - 2280 Southgate Road Built 1971 : Engine 4 (461)- 2018 Pierce Saber (1500/500) : Truck 4 (314) - 2004 HME 1871/Rosenbauer (-/-/109' RMA) : Wildland 4 (528)- 2019 International 7400 WaterStar 4x4/BME Model 34 : Utility 4 (156) - 2017 Ford F-350 XL Super Duty 4x4 'Fire Station 5' - 2830 West Colorado Avenue Built 1921 : Engine 5 - Spartan Advantage/Rosenbauer (1500/500) : Brush 5 (239) - 2018 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) : Motorcycle 145 (145) - Yamaha XC250 : Motorcycle 146 (146) - Yamaha XC250 : Audio/Visual '(095) - Dodge Durango SLT 'Fire Station 6 - 2430 North Union Boulevard Built 1956 : Engine 6 (462)- 2018 Pierce Saber (1500/500) : HAZMAT 6 - Freightliner/SuperVac : Brush 6 - Ford F-450 4x4 XL Super Duty 'Fire Station 7' - 3901 Palmer Park Boulevard Built 1964 : Engine 7 (460) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500) : Squad 7 (521) - Ford F-450 Super Duty/Osage : Brush 7 - Ford F-350 Super Duty : Event Medical Team - Ford F-350 4×4 Super Duty : Event Medical Team Trailer (712) - 'Fire Station 8' - 3737 Airport Road Built 2008 : Engine 8 (463)- 2018 Pierce Saber (1500/500) : Truck 8 (317) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (-/-/109' RMA) : Squad 8 - Ford F-450 XL Super Duty/Osage : Battalion 2 '(135)- 2012 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 : '''Fire Investigation Van '- Dodge Sprinter '''Fire Station 9 - 622 Garden of the Gods Road Built 1968 : Engine 9 (459) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/500) : Truck 9 (313) -1997 HME 1871/Central/R.K. Aerials (-/-/109' RMA) : Wildland 9 (523) - 2010 International 7400 4x4 type 3 (500/500/20F) (Ex-Wildland 4) 'Fire Station 10' - 3730 Meadowland Boulevard Built 1969 : Engine 10 (443)- 2000 HME 1871/Central (1500/500) : Truck 10 (311)- 1996 HME 1871/Rosenbauer/Central (-/-/109' RMA) refurbished 2012 (Ex-Truck 8) : Brush 10 (230)- 2005 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) 'Fire Station 11' - 3810 Jet Wing Drive Built 1973 : Engine 11 (449) - 2005 HME 1871/Rosenbauer/Central (1500/500) : Squad 11 - 2017 Ford F-450/Osage Warrior : Brush 11 '- 2019 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Superduty/Weather Guard (300/300) 'Fire Station 12 - 445 West Rockrimmon Boulevard Built 1981 : Engine 12 (451) - 2007 Spartan/Rosenbauer 4x4 (1500/500) : Brush 12 '(234) - 2012 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) 'Fire Station 13 - 1475 Cresta Road Built 1984 : Engine 13 (453) - 2008 Spartan Advantage/ Rosenbauer 4x4 (1500/500) : Brush 13 (241) - 2018 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) 'Fire Station 14' - 1875 Dublin Boulevard Built 2004 : Engine 14 '''(444) - HME 1871/Central (1500/500) : '''HAZMAT 14 (602) - 2004 Spartan Evolution/Rosenbauer : Brush 14 - Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty : Hose Tender 14 (511) - Freightliner : 73(PIO/EMS Liaison) (147) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 'Fire Station 15' - 4770 Scarlet Drive Built 1988 : Engine 15 '''- 2008 Spartan Advantage/Rosenbauer 4x4 (1500/500) : '''Brush 15 - Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty : Air 15 - 1999 Freightliner FL-70/Super Vac 'Fire Station 16' - 4980 Farthing Drive Built 1992 : Engine 16 '''(455)- 2008 Spartan Advantage/Rosenbauer 4x4 (1500/500) : '''Brush 16 (229)- 2013 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty 'Fire Station 17' - 3750 Tutt Boulevard Built 1996 :Engine 17 - 2007 Spartan Advantage/Rosenbauer (1500/500/60' rear-mount) :Rescue 17 (523)- 2014 Pierce Velocity (s/n:27616) :Brush 17 - Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty :Utility 17 - 2017 Ford F-350 4x4 XL Super Duty 'Fire Station 18' - 6830 Hadler View Built 2000 : Engine 18 '(454) - 2008 Spartan Advantage/Rosenbauer 4x4 (1500/500) : '''Brush 18 '(242) - 2017 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) '''Fire Station 19 - 2490 Research Parkway Built 2004 : Engine 19 '''- 1996 HME 1871/Becker (1500/500) : '''Truck 19 (315) - 2004 HME 1871/Central (-/-/109' RMA) : Brush 19 (233) - 2012 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) : Battalion 3 - Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 'Fire Station 20' - 6755 Rangewood Drive Built 2004 : Engine 20 (447)- 2004 HME 1871/Central (1500/500) : DECON 20 - International 4400 : Brush 20 '''- Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super duty : '''Battalion 4 - 2017 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 'Fire Station 21' - 7320 Dublin Boulevard Built 2013 : Engine 21 - 2013 Spartan/Rosenbauer (1500/500) : Brush 21 - 2013 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty Fire Station 22 - 711 Copper Center Parkway Built 2015 : Engine 22 (445) - 2003 HME 1871/Central (1500/500) : Brush 22 (235) - 2012 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty/Weather Guard (300/300) : Mobile Command 1 (600) - 2002 Winnebago/Freightliner : MCI Trailer (717) - Fire Department Complex (Administration/Training Center) -375 Printers Parkway : PIO 52 - 2019 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 : CRT 1 (Community Response Team) '- Ford E Series : '''CRT 2 (Community Response Team) '- Ford E Series : '''Training Engine 1 - HME 1871/Central/Becker (1500/500) : Training Engine 2 - HME 1871/Central/Becker (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 9) Logistics and Maintenance - 3667 East Bijou Street Wildland Mitigation Station - 3602 Airport Road Reserve/Unknown Assignment : Reserve Engine 1 '- : '''Reserve Engine 2 '- : '''Reserve Engine 3 - : Reserve Engine 4 (437) - 1996 HME 1871/Central (1500/500) (Shown as Engine 5) : Reserve Engine 5 '- 1996 E-One Cyclone II/Superior body mounted by (1500/750) (Ex-Engine 6) (Shown as Engine 10) : '''Reserve Truck 1 '- 1996 HME 1871/Rosenbauer/Central 75' rea-mount(Ex-Truck 10) : '''Reserve Truck 2 - 1994 HME 1871/Central/RK Aerials 95' rear-mount(Ex-Truck 4) (Shown as Truck 10) : Reserve Heavy Rescue '''- 1999 American LaFrance Eagle/Becker : '''Reserve Squad 1 - Ford F-450 Super Duty/Osage (Ex-Squad 11, Squad 10) : Reserve Squad 2 - Ford E-Series/Osage (Ex-Squad 7) : Reserve Battalion 1 - 2012 Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 (Ex-Battalion 3) : 200? Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty (-/200) (Ex-Brush 11) : 200? Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty (-/200) (Ex-Brush 10) :(512)1996 Freightliner FL80 4x4/Becker (Ex-Wildland 4, Wildland 9) :(237)2014 Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty (Ex-Brush 11) Units on order Delivery in January 2020 :x4 Pierce Saber (1500/500) engines :x1 Pierce 109' rear-mount ladder (To Truck 10) Delivery in 2021 :x4 Pierce (1500/500) engines :x1 Pierce 109' rear-mount Delivery in 2022 :x4 Pierce Saber (1500/500) engines :x1 Pierce 109' rear-mount ladder Delivery in 2023 :x4 Pierce Saber (1500/500) engines :x1 Pierce 109' rear-mount ladder Delivery in 2024 :x4 Pierce Saber (1500/500) engines :x1 Pierce 109' rear-mount ladder Retired Apparatus :2006 GMC C5500 4x4/KME mini-pumper (500/250) (Ex-Quick Attack 1) (Sold to Broadmoor Fire Protection District) :200? Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 (Ex-District 1, Reserve Battalion, PIO 52) :200? Ford Excursion 4x4 (Ex-District 2) :200? Chevrolet Express/North Star (Ex-Squad 8) :200? Ford F-550 4x4 XL Super Duty (-/200) (Ex-Brush 10) :1997 Ford F-350 4x4 Super Duty (Ex-Brush 18) :1997 Ford F-350 4×4 Super Duty (Ex-Brush 5) :1996 HME 1871/Central 4x4 (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 19) :1991 International 4900 4x4/Becker (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 16) :1991 International 4900 4x4/Becker (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 13, Engine 18) (Sold to Florissant, CO FPD) :1991 International 4900 4x4/Becker (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 12) :1991 International 4900 4×4/Becker (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 5) (Sold to Florissant, CO FPD) :199? GMC Yukon XL 4x4 (Ex-District 2) :199? Chevrolet Suburban 4x4 (Ex-District 1) :199? GMC 3500HD 4x4 (Ex-Brush 17) (Donated to a department in Mexico) :199? GMC 3500HD 4x4 (Ex-Brush 12) :199? International 4900/Osage (Ex-Squad 11, Squad 4) :199? Chevrolet 3500 4x4 (Ex-Brush 4) :1985 Pierce Arrow (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 11) :1985 Pierce Arrow (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 10, Engine 15) :1985 Pierce Arrow (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :1984 Seagrave (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :1984 E-One Hurricane 95' rear-mount tower (Ex-Truck 1) :1984 American LaFrance 100′ rear-mount (Ex-Truck 8, Truck 10) (Sold to Northeast Teller County FPD) :1983 Chevy Stepvan (Ex-HazMat 9) :1982 Pemfab/E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1981 Chevy 30/Jacobs(Ex-HazMat 6, Air 12) :1981 Pemfab/E-One (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 8) :1980 American LaFrance Century (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2) :1980 American LaFrance Century (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1, Training Engine) :198? Ford Econoline (Ex-Rescue 2) :198? Dodge Power Wagon 4x4 (Ex-Brush 16) :198? Dodge Power Wagon 4×4 (Ex-Brush 15) :199? Dodge Power Wagon 4×4 (Ex-Brush 10) :198? Dodge Power Ram 4×4 (Ex-Brush 6) :1977 Ward LaFrance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1976 American LaFrance Century (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 3) :1976 Seagrave P-Model 100' rear-mount (Ex-Truck 4) :1975 American LaFrance Century (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 13) :1974 Ward LaFrance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :1974 Ward LaFrance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 2) :1974 Ward LaFrance (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 1) :1973 Ward LaFrance/TCM-Truck Cab (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 3) :1973 American LaFrance 100' rear-mount (Ex-Truck 7, Truck 8) :1972 Ward LaFrance/TCM-Truck Cab (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 7) :1972 Ward LaFrance P82 (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 10) :1971 American LaFrance 900 (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 6, Engine 10) :1970 Dodge 300 4x4/Bean (400/200) (Ex-Brush 9) :1970 Dodge 300 4×4/Bean (400/200) (Ex-Brush 2) :197? Dodge 300 4x4/Bean (Ex-Brush 14) :197? Dodge Power Ram 4x4 (Ex-Brush 13) :1970 American LaFrance 900 100' rear-mount (Ex-Truck 10) :1970 American LaFrance 900 100′ rear-mount (Ex-Truck 2) :1970 American LaFrance 900 100' rear mount (Ex-Truck 1) :1970 American LaFrance 900 (1000/300) (Ex-Engine 4) :1969 American LaFrance 900 (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 9) :1968 American LaFrance 900 90' rear-mount snorkel (Ex-Truck 9) :1968 American LaFrance 900 (1000/300) (Ex-Engine 6) :1968 American LaFrance 900 (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 5) :1967 American LaFrance 900 (1000/300) (Ex-Engine 11) :1966 American LaFrance 900 (1000/300) (Ex-Engine 3) :1964 Mack C (750/300) (Ex-Engine 2) :1963 American LaFrance 900 (1000/300) (Ex-Engine 10, Engine 11) :1963 American LaFrance 900 (1000/300), refurbished in 1969 (Ex-Engine 12) :1951 Dodge M37 (200/85) (Ex-Brush 10) :1951 American LaFrance/Aero 100' mid-mount (Ex-Truck 4) :1951 American LaFrance/Aero 100' mid-mount (Ex-Truck 1) :1945 Americna LaFrance (Ex-Engine 5) :1926 Ahrens-Fox (1000/150) (Ex-Engine 1) :1898 Metropolitan Steamer (Ex-Engine 1) Firehouse Map External Links *Colorado Springs Fire Department Category:El Paso County, Colorado Category:Colorado departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating HME Ahrens-Fox apparatus Category:Colorado departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Central States apparatus Category:Departments operating Becker apparatus Category:Departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus